


被暗恋对象强制签订了同居协议

by Taubenton



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Angst, Love Makes a Home, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 鼓起勇气让他见识了一番年轻人的怒火，顺便在心里悄悄祈祷他的醒悟。我等到的却是一张打印的标准纸，写着“房屋租赁合同”。
Relationships: Kube Rokurou/Nakado Kei
Kudos: 2





	被暗恋对象强制签订了同居协议

**Author's Note:**

> 论坛体。

1：キューブ

各位好。

一开始就弄不懂为什么前辈想出了这一招。

因为实在没有倾诉对象，决定拿到这里来说一说。

2：无名的尸体

是决定要来秀一秀吧 这种把戏我见多了

3：无名的尸体

来了来了——

少女漫画似的情节 心脏砰砰跳的

请务必说明一下具体情况

4：无名的尸体

顶着尸体的名头心脏砰砰跳也太吓人了www

5：キューブ

根本没什么浪漫要素，双方都是硬梆梆的男性。

暗恋对象是我职场的前辈，确凿的年上，外表看起来很冷漠但内心和头发都很柔软。

果然…应该是头发更柔软吧。

平时就像不屑又恶劣的大型猫科动物，难以相信真善美这一概念的存在，对世界有自我防御性的恶意。

不过这样个性的人却对自己的工作很忠诚，不觉得特别可爱吗？

被抓过一次领口所以知道他的手很有力。

“对其他的人肯定毫无了解的兴趣”是第一印象。后来我发现前辈有在注意我的行动——这一点可不是愚蠢的恋爱妄想，我已经被他光明正大的偷看行为吓到不止两次了。

更没有道歉的自觉，大概缺乏基本礼仪也是卖点之一。

似乎对我的容忍度挺高，但也并没有成为难得的谈天挚友。感觉要是和他聊开了感情问题，露馅的几率就会直线飙升。

这样一位前辈，把体检报表摔在我的键盘上，指出我贫血和营养不良的问题后，插着连体工装的裤口袋命令式地说“你住到我这里来”。

这么快就进行到这个阶段吗？我当然没胆量开玩笑了，接受的欲望在躁动，但——

这是把当我什么，流浪的体弱幼犬吗？

6：无名的尸体

嘴这么横，还不是屈于恋情的诱惑了www

还有职场恋爱给我禁止啊！

7：无名的尸体

暗恋对象的设定好不真实

竟然真的有这号人

想邀请他做心理测试玩玩看

8：无名的尸体

又是猫又是狗的

你们办公室是宠物减压咖啡厅吗

9：无名的尸体

你别把内心和头发的柔软标准相提并论啊

而且突然爆夸前辈搞什么 大男人还说可爱

别废话赶紧住过去

10：キューブ

我是真的生气了，身体再如何也都是自愿的事情吧。

而且怎么想都觉得我的经济状况也暴露了。

前辈呢，被我欺骗过一次后还是自然地来关心我。我自己的良心根本过意不去，何况在认知范围内关系也没亲近到可以同住的地步。

然而真正的问题在于前辈平时都住办公室，基本不回家。目的何在啊？

“唉、唉？您不是不回去的吗？”

“现在有回去的理由了。”

“完全不明白您的标准！”

“不要执着于这些次要的事情。”

“就是不行啊，这太麻烦您了！”

“两个人住正好，你好歹也见过房子了。”

“没必要为了我改变生活方式……”

“下了班可以把你顺路捎回去。”

“顺路？等、不对，那我的摩托？”

“你坐后座也行得通吧。”

先不论谁前谁后，你根本没有驾照好嘛！清醒一点！

鼓起勇气让他见识了一番年轻人的怒火，顺便在心里悄悄祈祷他的醒悟。我等到的却是一张打印的标准纸，写着“房屋租赁合同”。

“这样就照顾到你的自尊了吧？”前辈递来钢笔，“签名。身体这么糟糕就避免情绪波动。”

这跟之前有什么区别吗？！

最糟糕的是我竟然还觉得前辈暗暗得意的表情有点帅气。

11：无名的尸体

体检报告：没救了

12：无名的尸体

结果文件也毫无诚意

这种哄骗小孩子的手段我不太明白逻辑

13：无名的尸体

虽然不清楚具体情况 总觉得前辈的建议相当合理

经济负担比较重吧？住过去就能省下房租费了吧？

稍微权衡一下就明白利弊了啊

14：无名的尸体

不对…关键还是心理障碍吧

看描述似乎过去发生了不太好的事情

而且还是暗恋的对象

担心住在一起会犯恋爱癔病之类的

15：无名的尸体

说起来房屋租赁合同和同居协议不是一种概念吧？

16：キューブ

所以确实住过去了。

入住的第一天晚上竟然和前辈喝酒了，对于自己做了什么事情完全没有印象，明明我的酒力没这么差劲。

前辈顾及我的身体状况肯定不让多喝，那么我到底是有多疯…不愿意了解，决定逃避现实。

醒过来又到了白天。吃着前辈留下来的简单早餐的时候，发现熟悉的打印纸被贴在房门正中，歪歪扭扭地加上了“禁止N桑不按时吃饭”这句话。N是前辈的名字。

现实逃不掉啊。

于是大脑立刻清空了对早餐的惊讶和感激之情。

我到底干了什么傻事！

然后煎蛋就冷成冰块了…遗憾。

17：无名的尸体

结果你们俩半斤八两啊

重点不是煎蛋啦

可真傻死我了

18：无名的尸体

N桑是何方神仙

提供免费住房也就算了 竟然包早餐

哪里来的优秀前辈 能装车给我送来吗

19：无名的尸体

K桑，能称呼为K桑吗www

K桑也太没自觉，住到暗恋对象家里的第一天就喝成了这副德性，放松过头了啊！

你的心理障碍呢，卸下得太快了吧！

20：キューブ

之后就一直担心会不会在那天晚上就说漏嘴了…但是N桑前后没什么变化。不对，不如说在同居这个前提下本身就缺乏可供参考的前例。总之我也没敢去问。

第二天是前辈帮我请了假，也发了“晚上回来”的消息。我心想前辈应该多多使用Line，这样我就可以发快乐的表情贴纸了。

于是趁着休假，我就在外面散步熟悉环境，最后买了一些食物打算回去筹备晚餐作为回礼。

结果在傍晚又接到了前辈的电话。

“K，你在哪里？！”语气听起来很着急。

“唉——我、我快到门口啦。N桑有什么事情吗？”

“……回来再说。”

终于走回去啦。正当我奇怪着前辈为什么这么早回家，插进锁孔的钥匙都没转动，门就自动打开了。

我们两个人面对面站着相顾无言了一阵。

前辈开口说，“以后出门记得说一声。”

当时的我感动得差一点就哭了。现在回想起来简直就是不把我当常识人看待嘛，那个眼神跟看制动能力超强的逃亡少年有什么区别？

我问他怎么准点下班了，他回答“你是笨蛋吗？当然是回家按时吃饭了，这不是你写在合同上的吗”。

叛逆的前辈这种时候怎么就听话了！

“感谢您的配合。”

“……喝了变傻的酒？”顺便提走我手里的便利袋。

“每天都说笨啊傻的，人真的会变蠢吧。”

“你也就脑子还有点用处了。准备做锅？”

“是的，N桑不许插手。”

“看在你这么用心的份上，今晚就不强制吃营养餐了。我负责善后。”

“N桑难道还有营养师的执照？”

“没有。”

也对，没有。

P.S. 那天晚上的锅算不上太美味，被嘲笑一句后慢慢地都吃光了。前辈最后洗了厨具餐具，十分体贴周到。

再P.S. 前辈把“行程共享”写在了协议上——你倒是适应良好。

21：无名的尸体

好歹是从狗变成人了，你也知足吧

22：无名的尸体

不得不说 前辈对K桑挺上心的

而且写东西是怎么回事，这也太可爱了

母胎独身的经验告诉我这里面有猫腻

23：无名的尸体

母胎独身的经验根本没有参考价值，不如闭嘴

你们俩为啥直接进入了夫妇状态？

说起来K桑几岁来着，麻烦说一下自己的情况吧

24：キューブ

» 23

是大学生，在前辈工作的地方打工。

25：无名的尸体

两位的脸呢

26：无名的尸体

矜持一点啦www

27：无名的尸体

能不能关注一下K桑的烦恼啊

28：无名的尸体

被这种前辈绑架也只好心甘情愿接受折磨

难道不是这个道理？

我就此宣布讨论结束 祝二位幸福美满

29：无名的尸体

暗恋的事情没有别人知道？

30：无名的尸体

有知情者的话也犯不着放到论坛里了吧

31：キューブ

» 25

脸啊…前辈是帅哥脸哦，女性会坠入情网的那种。

身材不是纤细型，也不是健美型，每天穿着宽松的T恤和连体工装之类的也观察不太出来。

根据平时的一些肢体接触，我猜测是普通地有肌肉。

我啊，没什么可以期待的，普通脸而已。

甚至性格也被评论为“毫无魅力”；不像前辈，难以接近的同时又激发着探求欲，真是迷人。

» 29

应该有吧？

之前一位共事的女性前辈误会了我的暗恋对象，被我尴尬地指正了。

“N桑？我们重叠交际圈里的那个？！”

“……对啊。”

“不行不行不行，整理一下思路。是说，我白费力气应援了错误的对象？”

“嘛，算是。”

“可怕吼——太可怕了！那个男人什么桃花体质……不甘心啊。”

“天、生的吧？”

“我为什么就不是这样的人？！我也想被人守护着啊！”

然后就劝我去求个恋爱御守保佑自己，叫我抓住同居的机会——说了是暗恋啊！偏偏不听，还教导我要多观察前辈的睡颜，一旦不喜欢就立刻PASS掉。

讲道理又不是对零食的喜新厌旧这么简单。

32：无名的尸体

为什么坚持暗恋，N桑不是homo还是怎么了

前辈（女）好可爱，睡颜论学到了

33：无名的尸体

普通脸怎么就不能被期待了！

34：无名的尸体

话题跑太远啦 同居 同居

35：无名的尸体

年轻人就要不怕死地出击啊

等到被N桑拒绝了再来扮演暗恋者的角色好吗？

36：无名的尸体

唉呀 毫无魅力的人怎么会被前辈如此关心呢

求求你先正视一下自己

37：キューブ

首先前辈有过与女性的交往经历，再就是出了一些事情……很复杂啊，简单来说就是我辜负了大家的感情，因此不敢把自己放在和他们对等的位置，再回去那里打工的每天都希望多少能为过错赎罪。

大家却把这样的我依然当作家人看待。

我会努力成为同样优秀的人的。

说到优秀，前辈的手不止在专业上表现得相当出色，平时生活中也一样。能够精准控制德产刀的手按起头皮来倒是涌出一股股人类的温情。

那天享受吹头发服务的我都要捧着智能机睡过去了，想想都觉得害羞。

结果醒来协议上又多了：禁止长时间使用电子设备；禁止不吹头发睡觉。

“N桑，不、不要强人所难啊。”

“现代社会果然很容易催生新型人种。”

“人种……？”

“依靠食用电板就能活下去的人类。”

啧，竟然没办法反驳。

38：无名的尸体

哈哈哈发出了“好麻烦好麻烦”的声音

我也是离不开智能机和网络的族民呐！

39：无名的尸体

穿越时空去杀掉入住晚餐时候的自己吧

我算了一卦 别无他法了

40：无名的尸体

我就说会开始秀的吧！

让我给等到了！

这就开始了吧！

41：无名的尸体

非人类type的N桑，太有意思了

所以你给我好好把握机会啊，优秀预备役！

42：キューブ

接下来就更莫名其妙了。

最近工作比较清闲，基本上可以做到准点下班回家待着。

我一边嚼海产品的干货，一边用着电脑在图站闲逛。大概在一个猫猫主页沉迷了比较久的时间，一转头就看到前辈放大的脸，心脏濒临爆炸。

不知道前辈从什么时候起就在旁边观察了。

“很喜欢吗？猫。”

“唉？是、是的，超喜欢的。”

“这样。”

“N桑呢？”

“说到底都是哺乳动物，狗这类的也可以吧。”

“哦哦，原来是犬派的啊！”

“不是，只有一只。”

我还在猜测话中内涵，前辈就从我手里拿走了指着他的鱼片，自顾自地咬了起来——不是不吃的吗？！

“这种解馋的东西你也不能多吃。”

“可是很好吃啊？”

“是啊，挺好吃的。没收了。”

这算是虐待了吧，喂。

43：无名的尸体

我感觉自己也被虐待了

感情真好啊——

44：无名的尸体

老阿姨的心好痛

感情真好啊——

45：无名的尸体

我都想说恭喜恭喜了

感情真好啊——

46：无名的尸体

是不是该往协议上添几条了？

47：无名的尸体

没什么可担心的 尽情向前辈开炮

这副情侣架势太让我牙酸了

48：无名的尸体

强烈怀疑第一天的晚饭上已经告白了www

49：キューブ

» 46

我愤怒地写上“允许零食”。

洗浴选手交换时发现被加了“适量”两个字，虽然很有道理但就是不情愿遵守。

总之我抓住机会在卧室的床垫上堂堂正正地啃仙贝。

前辈一出来就打了我的头。

又辣又痛，这可不就是教育狗的方法之一吗？

50：无名的尸体

是K桑活该

还有等一下，没有人用辣仙贝教育狗

51：无名的尸体

尸体发现！男子大学生暴死单身公寓

52：キューブ

悄悄说一句前辈浴后的味道很棒，我们用的是同一种柠檬香波但感觉就是不一样……请不要说我变态，这是很理智的判断。

53：无名的尸体

变态吧？

54：无名的尸体

变态（确信）

55：无名的尸体

混合了大叔臭吧

现在小年轻是这个口味的？

56：无名的尸体

大www叔www臭www

觉醒了十分糟糕的性癖啊K君

57：无名的尸体

为毛我脑子里都是综艺式的烦人打头

爆笑得停不下来

58：キューブ

唔，毕竟大家平时都飘着淡淡的消毒药水味吧，可能是这两者混合了。

为了保护嘴里的仙贝，我反射性地吞下咀嚼物，不出意外地被呛到。

“笨蛋吗？！”

说完直接拎走了仙贝袋。

生命之光在双重意义上都熄灭了。

“你还真是容易哭。”前辈递过水，平淡地补充。

“请不要把生理构造也归划到性格里，那是犯规的。”

“太可怜，嗓子都有点哑了。”

“都怪N桑啊！每次都措手不及！”

即使冒着眼泪我也要瞪回去表示控诉。

“小孩子么？”

“不是这个问题——”

“啊，时间过了。睡吧。”

“晚安。”

问题来了，为什么租屋还会有就寝制度？

P.S. 不知为何，同住之后我的暴躁指数随之上浮了。

59：无名的尸体

大学宿舍制的公寓 不存在的

60：无名的尸体

前辈态度这么强硬的话，你本人先前是有多晚睡啊

一直都在对着智能机吧…

61：无名的尸体

零食是生命之光，毫无追求啊

顺便那不是暴躁，你已经开始惯性撒娇了

62：无名的尸体

信息时代的健康受害者需要得到保护！

支持N桑暴政！

63：无名的尸体

前辈有没有可能喜欢K桑的哭颜

觉得年轻人这种姿态很新鲜啥的

一直在欺负K桑啊

64：キューブ

» 60

其实前辈本人也偏夜行，所以这条规矩双方都适用。

» 61

没有撒娇！

» 63

前辈…很多时候都这个态度吧。不过我倒没觉得被欺负什么，偶尔强硬得不行才是麻烦之处所在，那样子我就被剥夺反抗权啦。

65：キューブ

既然谈到睡眠问题…我睡沙发肯定是个对双方都有益的方案，不接受异议。

醉酒翌日的我却是在另一张干净的床垫上醒来的，被子还残留着晒得暖洋洋的味道（不许提螨虫）。房间的对角就摆着前辈的床垫，被子有些凌乱地堆在一边。

第一感想是“唉竟然睡在一个房间真是惊喜”，反应过来后就手脚冰冷地紧张起来了。

就是、类似于那种，和喜欢的人睡在一起…会有的感觉。虽然前辈已经去上班了但我还是把脸埋进了被子里，起床之后马上把床垫拖到了能达到的最远距离为新一天的夜晚做准备，在整理前辈的床铺时甚至产生了自己是家庭主妇的错觉。

说了些让人反感的幻想，抱歉。

然而好景不长，仙贝事件后前辈就感冒了。检查确认不是什么稀有病毒之后被运回家里强制休养，为了方便夜里照顾我不得不再次把床垫拉到并排的一定距离。

被担忧占据的大脑没空分出位置给妄想。

“禁止不盖好被子睡觉”，不过光是写这个我还是有空的。

顺带一提，身体虚弱的前辈稀有度很高。

当然啦，他摆出一副不需要我的态度。

“一个晚上就痊愈了，你给我睡觉去。”

“多补充一些水分比较好吧？”

“……自己的身体自己清楚。”

“N桑是小孩子吗？不打一声招呼把我安排到这里，现在却不允许我做报答的事情。是因为我没有这个资格吗？”

“你今天话太多了。”前辈拿过水杯喝了一口，“还有，我根本没这么想过。”

说话的神情好认真……我松了口气，偏过身体揩揩眼角。

66：无名的尸体

哭包K桑…能被肯定真是太好啦

67：无名的尸体

竟然抓住机会说出了像N桑一样的名台词

“是小孩子吗”“不是，是毒舌大叔”

68：キューブ

夜里侧躺着就能观察前辈的睡颜，确实在工作的地方已经见过很多回了，但这样的景色又是另一种意义上的初次。

低烧的热度还没退去，在睡梦中他也微微蹙着眉，我的手却做不到越过剩余的距离去安抚他。

再次清晰地意识到我和前辈尚处于拥抱都是奢侈的关系阶段，并且望不到什么再进一步的空间。

我唯一办得到的只是安静地起身拉好他稍稍掀开的被子，在心中咆哮有关爱慕的事实。

前辈的未来应该是和同样温柔的女性共同构筑的。

我嘛，旁观就会满足了吧。

69：无名的尸体

我以为注视着那样的睡颜更容易产生“我要好好守护这个人”的想法，怎么又退缩了呢

70：无名的尸体

K桑只是没把自己放在前辈身边最近的那个位置而已…

明明物理层面上最近了

71：无名的尸体

真是的，最看不惯这种畏于尝试的人了

说到底可能性都是50%和50%

又不是被拒绝了就会死掉的冒险

72：无名的尸体

怕担不起损失吧 是我我也不敢贸然告白

能够体会到K桑对这份工作的爱 还有决心

毕竟前辈这一方面的回报也不是生活的必需品

搁置着也不会产生多么巨大的影响

73：无名的尸体

也对 才大学的年纪！未来的事多着呢

74：无名的尸体

个人看来K君对事件的叙述还算客观吧，一直在劝说你出手也是因为隐隐感到前辈有很大可能对你抱有同等的感情

唉呀说白了就是你们这相处模式已经很像普通的别扭情侣啦，除非就是前辈把你当成了弟弟或者儿子来关爱，那就非常难办了…K君也执着不求证，温馨提醒一下，这种情感状态把握不好的话会走向极端的哦

75：キューブ

忘记提一件比较重要的事。

前辈…或许有心仪的对象。

这一点不敢确定，毕竟最近也没有实质性的进展，换句话说在同居开始之后前辈和我单独在一起的时间更长，甚至就部分工作会询问我的非专业建议，开玩笑一般地说着“名侦探的看法是——”，仿佛是两个人的固定小剧场。

但有人替我问过另一方了，回答是“喜欢？认真的吗？比起这个，更像是……因为不满他的态度所以希望纠正吧”，好像safe了。

等等我在讲什么，他们两位应该在一起才比较好。

对。

76：无名的尸体

啧，老硬撑出不在意的态度，实际上不是在意得很吗

77：无名的尸体

你们把K桑搞得混乱了啦

78：无名的尸体

这孩子没体会过失去的痛苦吧

79：无名的尸体

就像前辈没有权力支配你的选择一样

相应地你也没有权力擅自做主前辈的未来

不要畏首畏尾得净让人不爽好吗

80：キューブ

对不起，没想到会给各位添麻烦。

81：无名的尸体

没有的事

82：无名的尸体

还想听听更多的故事

83：无名的尸体

年纪轻轻的顾虑也太多了

84：无名的尸体

完全放不开的样子好着急

85：キューブ

» 82

抱歉啊 剩下的我准备自私地留给自己了

86：キューブ

那么

87：キューブ

感谢大家坚定了我的信念 会尽量想办法从前辈这里搬出去的

88：无名的尸体

嗯…唉？这是什么走向

89：无名的尸体

K桑——？！！

90：无名的尸体

希望你做了正确的选择

~*~

我阖上电脑，思索着应该以何种借口搪塞中堂先生。身体恢复了，说好在交通便利的街区和同学合租，价格我也承受得起，也没有理由继续给中堂先生添麻烦啦，非常感谢——就这样吧。

因为某些后续工作，中堂先生没办法一同回来，这就给了我有限但充足的时间去收拾行李。

将来时的衣裤打包完成后，我在公寓里四处走动着搜寻遗忘的个人所有物——既然准备离开，那就不要继续增添他的负担了。

搞不好会被说丢三落四。

洗浴用品差不多都是异色的同款配置，风格简练实用。中堂先生会购入数量上大于一的商品实在是个未解之谜，也可能是一次性囤了很多件在家里吧，顾及不安于移动的个性。没时间发掘真相了，嘴边痒痒的。

食指划过塑料的杯沿，余光的镜子中似乎还可以映出两人难得双双错过闹钟而仓促地并排洗漱的情形。中堂先生的头发睡得稍微瘪了一些，我的则是四处乱翘着，即使罩过热毛巾也有两三处顽强地挺起。

“再折腾也无济于事，该出发了。”

中堂先生这么说着打开了门，一边看着我固执地抬眼扒拉头发，耐不住我的磨蹭就凑过来抓了几把，结果是更糟了。

介于赶时间，中堂先生勉为其难地缩在摩托的后座，违和感满溢地松松圈着我的腰，嘴里喃喃“混蛋”一类的词语，我好笑地搭腔说这也是别无他法。

加速时中堂先生突然箍紧的手臂反倒是让我产生了心悸感，在被喜爱的人圈住的时候胡思乱想也是完全能够理解的吧？办公室里的东海林医生询问说六郎你脸这么红，不会是被中堂先生欺负了吧。

“刚、刚刚路上风比较大，打在脸、脸上。”

谎言姑且顺利地溜出嘴唇，我擅自在心里补充了一句确实能算作被中堂先生欺负了，单向的意义上、自作多情的意义上。

东海林医生困惑地皱起眉，对三澄医生嗫嚅，“骑车不是一直戴着头盔的吗？”

“久部，你的腰也太细了。”

提着文件走过，中堂先生丢下一句话。

东海林医生立刻了然地将视线射向我，我苦笑着想那个男人前世大概是嘴不饶人的恶鬼吧。

洗浴间并没有什么带走的东西，流理台上的医学参考书必须处理掉。自从被那一位的强权压缩了电子设备的使用时间，稍稍清闲的夜晚都耗在了学习上，毕竟喊过什么终有一天也要挺起胸膛之类的宣言，不好好努力的话又要让大家失望了。

所谓的“熄灯制”也是自中堂先生把我从书页里摇醒的深夜开始的。无法入睡的二人躺在各自的床上，秉持着来历不明的原则一言不发。我被迫想着那些干枯的文字来催眠自己，不知不觉地就发出一声叹息。

“怎么了，睡不着？还没过要听睡前故事的年纪吗？”

“要是中堂先生愿意说的话，听听也无妨。”

“你啊，看书的时候不是很累吗？”

“被中堂先生叫醒总有一种被教授抓包的错觉，现在反而精神得很。”

“哦，你是说这是我的错咯？”

“什么啊——不要曲解我的意思！中堂先生都是跟谁学来的……”

“把床拖过来。”

“唉唉？还真的讲啊……”

窸窣的声响、安全的距离、微妙的气味。中堂先生似乎讲了茶色鸟的故事，在他哽在结尾前的瞬间，我蓦然进入的梦里旋出绮丽的色彩。

“就算死掉，也没有关系。花存在过去，您的刀是未来。”

我不知道自己是否完成了对话，又或者在梦里见到了他。

再也不梦见中堂先生才比较好，我狠狠点头自我催眠，将书全数丢进袋子，中堂先生的批注手稿折出一角，被我夹到书中更靠内的地方。

果然是两个男人住的地方，里里外外还是没多出什么。收起一包江米条、眼镜盒，还有压在布垫下的分线器以及一摞周刊，像平板拖、晾晒衣架、冰箱收纳盒这种的本身就不在考虑范围内，生活过的痕迹差不多都装入背包了。如果中堂先生住回研究所的话，这里又会变回空旷没人气的样貌吧。

私心地拿走卖场抽奖来的马克杯，图案是一只帅气的黑猫。虽说是靠中堂先生的掷镖运气赢得的，但既然一直都是我在使用，那就多谢招待啦。

以同居协议作为最终的回收品，我自认是完美结局。什么啊，还被写了“宠物禁止”这种我根本提都没提起的东西，光是和中堂先生友好相处就够耗费精力了，哪还有时间认真考虑养别的动物。

钥匙恭恭敬敬地置于打折购入的玄关柜。

我对着合上的门深鞠一躬。

夜风擦过手中的纸发出咔啦咔啦的声音，打出几道深刻的折痕。双手都被占据，胡乱吹起的刘海散在不知道什么方向，未受保护的额头逐渐发冷，神经一跳一跳地隐隐作痛。忽然觉得自己这副模样与送来显微镜的那晚很是相似，茫然但不到无措的程度，望着脚尖的我不禁微笑起来。

一抬头就发现了远处街灯下中堂先生匆匆赶来的身影。

无处可躲，我只能咽下口水静候他的发问。愤怒的也好，绝情的也好，我一概承受。

哪个也不是。

“准备走了？”

“是。这几个月都多谢关照。”

“那保重。”

他说完就径自迈步越过我，又在两三米开外停下。

“久部，你是喜欢我的吧？”

“……这与中堂先生无关。”

我哽咽着回复。

“原来如此。

“一起考虑未来的事——早知道就应该把这个写进协议里，可恶。

“那么，明天再见。”

“唉？什么？完全、完全糊涂了……是说中、中堂先生也——是我理解的这个意思吗？稍微有点混乱——中堂先生不要突然靠过来！嘶，手臂。手臂好像拉到了……”

中堂先生拽过我的行李袋，紧紧握住我的手扯往公寓的方向。

“痛！要断掉啦，中堂先生——”

“了解了么？肉体的脆弱。就此做好截肢的觉悟吧。”

“真的吗？！！”

“你这笨蛋，不过是人体的错觉罢了。”

“不要吓唬人呐中堂先生！”

“系。”

“哈？”

“叫这个。”

“系先生——？在外面这样叫不太好吧……”

然后我被一把拍进熟悉的屋子。

“家里总可以了吧。”

他抽出我手中的纸，我顿时萌生了不好的预感。

~*~

91：キューブ

那…那个，各位，我和前辈在一起了。

92：无名的尸体

！！！

93：无名的尸体

越来越搞不懂走向了！这是魔法吗？！恭喜二位！

94：无名的尸体

标题：从离家出走开始的恋爱www

95：无名的尸体

辛苦了！

结果还是回到了同居协议的魔爪嘛

可喜可贺 可喜可贺 一点都不心疼

96：无名的尸体

竟然押中了前辈也喜欢K桑 不如今天就去买十张彩票吧

97：无名的尸体

K桑怕不是要被吃干净啦

冷漠野兽型的肉食前辈

深夜成人教育

98：无名的尸体

不要突然开始讲色色的事情

希望二位在各方面都能幸福哦

99：无名的尸体

结果不都是肮脏的大人——也请务必捎上我

100：キューブ

……不论如何都感谢诸位啦！


End file.
